Flip Flop, Up Top
by Miraculous Pink Ninja
Summary: April wakes up in a strange environment. How she got there? She didn't know. How to get out? She was working on it. But is there a way she could survive the craziness of this world?


TMNT © Nick

(I put a bunch of Easter eggs here. I'm sure that you'll be able to find them easy enough.)

" _April, get up._ "

April ignored the call of a motherly voice.

" _April._ "

April groaned and twisted in her bed. Something didn't feel right. She pried her yes open and saw a warm glow coming from a window a the foot at her bed.

She shielded her eyes from the bright light. "Since when did we have a window there?" she groaned.

She threw her legs off the bed. They dangled over the edge. She thought that this was normal since her bed was about half a foot or less from the floor, but when she got off, she fell onto a hard floor.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, rubbing her head. She looked up, staring at the bed she had fallen from which was six feet in the air held by a wooden frame. "And since when did we have a bunk bed?" April grunted.

She closed her eyes as she got up. She rubbed her head and opened her eyes. She was in a classroom with light blue walls and a light blue tiled floor. She looked down at the dark tan colored table. It had a slot for a pen by a hole, which would be for another pen if it wasn't so big. Below the pen slots, 'June's table' was written with correction fluid. She noticed the yellow watch strapped to her left wrist and a silver ring with a yin yang symbol in the middle of a web on her ring finger.

It suddenly became hot and the air above her disappeared. She looked up and saw a electric fan slowing down. She was about to roll her sleeves up when she noticed that she wore a purple zip up hoodie made out of a rough material. She took it off and realized that she wore a collared white short sleeve under a midnight blue vest, a midnight blue skirt, long white socks and black leather shoes.

While she was pondering on how she got into the clothes, a voice called, "Pass the papers backwards."

She looked up and saw a grey cat with dark grey stripes, bright gold eyes, and black hair in a pony in the same get up passing a paper to her. She accepted the paper and looked at it: a test.

She heard someone laugh behind her. She looked behind her and saw a white rabbit with his ears tied in a band in a collared white short sleeve, a midnight blue slacks, and black leather shoes with his head on the table and his hand banging on it.

She looked at the papers again, realizing that there were two sets. She passed one to the rabbit, who seemed to not notice her.

"Usagi!" April called.

'Usagi' turned his head and accepted the paper grunting, "You don't have to be so loud."

April wondered how she knew the rabbit's name. She turned her head back to the paper and reached into the brown leather shoulder bag that lay before her and brought out a yellow pencil case made of fabric. She unzipped the zipper and brought out a black inked orange pen and a correction tape. She zipped the case and tossed it onto the open bag.

She didn't know what she was doing. She was just doing it. She looked on the paper that had been handed to her.

She clicked the pen and wrote down her name and the date. Then there was one blank that said 'section'. Before she can even think about it, she was writing down 'Faith'.

She looked below all the blanks and saw numbers and letters. She realized that this was a math test, not trig or calculous, just solving and simplifying fractions.

She knew that she was going to fail. But, this couldn't be real, right? Could it? It can't be real.

" _I can hear Sir Stockman,_ " she heard. She turned her head to the corner of the class, where she saw a leader in blue, minus the shell plus the same thing Usagi was wearing and a dark denim blue zip up sweatshirt.

It was Leo, but he wasn't one to sit in the corner and chuckle during a test.

And Sir Stockman...that was the fly that they loathed so much, so why would Leo be laughing about that? And why was he here?!

She turned her head back to the test. From the start she knew that she wasn't going to finish it. But to her surprise, she went trough it with ease. Her hand was scribbling its heart out and her eyes were merely reading what was written, not knowing how she could do all this with little to no effort.

She was on the last item when she heard Leo exclaim, "I love you too, Sir Stockman!"

She snapped her head to Leo, who was laughing.

She turned her head back and the test was gone, replaced by a book she seemed to be really interested in since her imagination was running wild, not like Mikey's but she never knew she had such creativity. She was picturing a girl with short brown hair wearing thick black glasses wearing a white shirt running away from an SUV with a boy she couldn't make out.

" _Hey, April._ "

She turned her head to see a girl with pale skin, dark gold eyes, and dark purple hair that was almost black in a ponytail wearing black glasses and the uniform.

"Are you done yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," she replied.

"You read so slow," the girl whined.

That's when it hit her. It was Irma. Kraang subprime. Why was she—he here?

"It's not my fault my mom made me do chores all day yesterday," she retorted. She didn't even know that that came out of her mouth until the end of her sentence.

" _Hey, look at this._ "

April turned her head and saw Karai, except her hair was black, not mixed with blond, just short black hair held back by a red headband. She wore black eyeliner and red eyeshadow but the way it was applied made her look gentler and kinder.

A few students gathered around her. Some she recognized. Mikey, Casey, Donnie, Raph, they were all there, including a few others she didn't know.

She got up herself and walked to Karai, pushing past the crowd. Karai held a candy in her hands. The wrapper was in Chinese and there was a translation that said "Eat sh*t", "eat sugar sh*t, lucky," written under it.

"What kind of candy is that?" Raph chuckled.

"It so weird, right?" Karai asked.

"Where'd you get it?" the gray cat asked.

"From Shinigami," Karai replied.

"What the f*ck, Karai," Raph laughed and walked away.

" _Ay, Raph, go to Miss Lara, okay?_ "

April turned her head and saw that behind her sat Mona Lisa in a uniform and a turquoise jacket.

"Wh—" Raph suddenly realized his mistake, "Oh sh*t, I said a bad word, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you just did it again," Mona replied.

April turned around and noticed that she was following a blond and a red head like her. She just walked, then she stopped mid step.

"Ah shoot, I forgot my eco bag!" she exclaimed.

The blond, whom she recognized as her mom, clicked her tongue. "Oh, come on!"

April found herself running up the stairs. She came to the fourth floor when she saw Raph, Leo, Casey, and Mikey with a bunch of other boys screaming at the windows.

"Help! We're trapped!"

April ran to the gate and tried to open it, but it was padlocked shut. She went down the stairs and called a worker.

They went back up and he inspected the gate.

"Try the other one," he said.

April nodded. She ran to the third floor and ran trough the halls. She reached another set of stairs and ran up, met by an open gate. She grabbed a green eco bag laying by the bathroom and ran to the other side, where the boys were entering a class. She peeked inside and realized that this must be pranking her and a bunch of other people because the only reason they were there is because they needed to be tutted.

Makes sense.

She ran back down and next thing she knew, she was running away from the foot, a black bag in hand.

She was confused, but the foot were on her tail and she couldn't let them catch up to her. Whatever is in the bag must be really important since she and the turtles started playing keep away.

Literally in a blink of an eye, she was in the lair. Leo, who seemed to be himself as well as the others, placed the duffel bag on the counter and opened it up.

Splinter's bones.

Everyone grabbed their master's bones and started chewing and licking them, as if her friends were dogs.

She rubbed her eyes and opened them. Now she was in a field surrounded by dogs and cats. She looked down and saw a golden retriever nipping at her green apron. She brushed the pup off and looked down at her apron, holding it.

In a flash, it was a yellow raincoat. She wore no foot ware and her hair was short. She looked around and saw that she was in some kind of leaky boat. She walked towards a panel and opened it up, leading her to a ventilation system.

April searched herself for anything that could help her and she found a lighter in her pocket. It gave barely any light but it was all she had.

Next thing she knew, she was running away from the queen of the cosmic ocean. Her eyes were bandaged and he arms were longer than April remembered.

April hopped onto a plate and suddenly, the queen was gone. But now she was on a tall stack of plates, out of reach of the Fulci twins, who were fatter and grosser than ever. She held onto a hook that led her away from the nightmare chefs.

She landed on a table in darkness. A fat, gross figure came to her vision.

Mikey. Fatter and uglier and ever.

He was trying to grab her. On instinct, she ran, next thing she knew, the other Turtles, grosser the ever, were chasing her too. She ended up in front of a blond in a mask.

The lady lifted her up and threw her to the ground. April saw a mirror nearby. She picked it up and showed it to the lady, and she was gone.

April was hungry and there was nobody there but the dead lady. She was curious of who the lady was, so she removed her mask.

She gasped. It were her mom. She was still hungry. She suddenly dove down on her mother's face and ate it.

April jolted awake with a scream in a pool of sweat.

She was in Donnie's lab, and everyone was there, either awake or on the floor, panting.

"April, you're okay!"

Donatello hugged her from behind.

"I missed you so mu— I mean"— he let go of April and backed away— "You're okay, hooray!"

"Wha...What happened?" April asked.

"You don't remember?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"You got shot by a poison dart. Donnie was able to cure you but I guess that there was a minor side effect," Leo explained, glaring at Donnie.

"Well it's not like I had much to time to make a cure that doesn't give her nightmare, Leo," Donnie retorted.

"We're just glad you're okay, red," Casey said, placing a hand on her back.

April seemed to calm down. She was going to get voter that weird dream, but things were never going to be the same until then.


End file.
